Disaronno
by littleirishfairie
Summary: This is the last time I'll be able to come here, there's no way I'm going to be able to come back now I know. Alanna turns up in Mystic Falls to find her father, one she didn't know she had. When she finds him she gets wrapped up in the supernatural world, in more ways than one… Damon/OC DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PLOT OR CHARACTERS FROM VAMPIRE DIARIES ONLY MY OC(s)
1. Prologue

Prologue

On special occasions it's very normal for a person to visit their family. On July 24th, as I do every year, I ventured back from boarding school and visited my family for my birthday. They would have killed me if I had not have gone this year especially as I was finally going to be an adult. The big 18. Our family was never one for big parties or anything, so small family get-togethers happened for almost every event which happened throughout the year. Birthdays, Christmas, Easter, Anniversaries etc. They always go the same; say hello, talk about the journey, have some food, talk about what's happened since I last visited and then when I finally manage to drag myself away, I say my goodbyes. Then, I walk down the path and out the gate and get into my car and drive away. Except this time, I sit in my car and stare at the piece of paper in my hands, I lean my head back into the seats and try to stop the tears from falling. This is the last time I'll be able to come here, there's no way I'm going to be able to come back now I know. I wipe the tears from underneath my eyes, take one more look at the paper and then turn the key… And drive away from the cemetery forever.

* * *

Hi Guys! Thanks for taking the time to read the beginning of my story! This is my first story, so would love for you to review, if there are any errors, please let me know, I don't mind! :) I will be trying to update as much as possible, it depends when i have time to write!

Hope you like it!

littleirishfairie x


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

After an 11h flight I arrive in Atlanta International and drive 1967 Chevrolet Camaro the short journey to Mystic Falls. I'm relatively relaxed at the beginning of the journey, singing along to the rock music blasting out of my speakers, however as soon as I pass the sign for Mystic Falls the anxiety starts to build. I switch playlists and put on my favourite Alex Clare song 'Relax my Beloved' to try to calm my nerves as usual but it doesn't seem to help much, my heads starting to hurt. I pull over and decide to calm my nerves in the Mystic Grill, only remembering as I stop that I'm not in Britain anymore – being 18 doesn't really help in the acquiring of Alcohol… _Dammit_ … I decide to head in anyway and try my luck, I do look a bit older than 18 anyway. I get out of the car, and will my hands to stop shaking _Get a grip, come on, you're better than this!_

It being about 2pm on a Wednesday, it isn't that busy, so I manage to find my way to the bar pretty easily. I sit down at the bar and wait for the barman to appear. "Disaronno on the rocks" I order. The barman raises his eyebrows at me "Erm… Can I see some ID please"… _for fucks sake_ … I think. I run my hands through hair shakily and am about to tell him to forget it when a voice appeared from beside me, "Just get the lady the drink, and also a scotch, thanks" The bartender stares blankly for a few seconds and then goes off to get the drinks. "Now what is a nice young lady like you doing in a bar drinking at this time of day?" the voice appears again from beside me. I turn to see one of the most gorgeous men I have seen in my life … _Holy shit his eyes are amazing_ … I think getting lost in the beautiful orbs of blue and just stare completely forgetting to answer the question. "I agree my eyes are exquisite but maybe you could answer the question?" He says smirking. "Shit I s-said that out loud didn't I? I didn't mean it, well I did, I mean they are I just didn't mean to say it out loud I just kind of …" I say stuttering and very much rambling before trailing off. _You're such an awkward twat._ I grab my drink off of the bartender and take a sip putting my head in my hands… I look up surprised to see him still standing in by my stool smirking at me. "You didn't actually say anything you know" He stated with a chuckle. I groaned and looked up at him, my cheeks we're probably so red you could fry an egg on them. "You're not from around here are you?" he continued sitting down beside me. "Just came across from Ireland" I reply taking another sip from my drink. "That's quite a way … you must have a good reason for coming all that way to Mystic Falls?" I sigh. "You could say that yeah…" I propped my arm up on the bar to try to make it seem like my hands aren't still shaking, my legs swinging as I turned towards him. "You from around here then?" I ask finally finding some sort of confidence "I was born here yes but I moved back to be with my darling brother a few weeks ago" he replied, mimicking my body movement (minus the leg swinging). My eyes trailed down from his face to his body and back up whilst he took a drink. I really wasn't exaggerating when I said he was gorgeous. His beauty didn't stop with those eyes, but carried on into a chiselled jaw and cheekbones and completely kissable lips. He had a _very_ well fitting shirt on which left little to the imagination, and a leather jacket which, in my opinion, just made him ten times hotter. As my eyes got back to his face I realised I must have been staring a little bit long as those kissable lips were now graced in one of ,what seems like, his trademark smirks. I groaned internally as he chuckled. I stared at the floor biting my lip just wishing it to open up and swallow me whole. _What the hell is wrong with me I'm usually so confident?! You just nervous from before that's all, dear god I need more alcohol…_ I downed the rest of my drink and signalled the bartender for another. "I hope I'm not making you nervous" He smirks further and leans over to me. "No not at all just have a bit of a stressful time a head that's all" I reach over and once again grab the drink off of the bartender to try to give my hands something to do. By this point the guy must have noticed my hands as he got hold of the glass just before me and placed it in front of me grabbing onto my hand. I looked up confused he looked into my eyes "Just relax" for some reason, I instantly calmed down and my hands went back to normal. "Um, thanks" I basically whisper. I hadn't noticed myself getting worse… which is unlike me. After a few seconds I realise he still has a hold of my hand, so I gently pull away and pick up my glass. "I guess I'm a bit more nervous than I thought about being here" He looked puzzled but then seemed to be distracted by a girl walking into the Grill. "I have to go" He downed his drink "I'm Damon by the way, Damon Salvatore" he said putting his hand out. I shook his hand "Alanna". He lifted my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles "I hope to see you soon Alanna" _Oh my god_ I thought as he walked away from the bar. I finished my drink and headed out to find a place to stay.


End file.
